


Zuko of the Pokemon - Characters and Pokemon Teams

by Briar_Ruler



Series: Zuko of the Pokemon [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Ruler/pseuds/Briar_Ruler
Summary: The reference list for all of the Character's Pokemon Teams in Zuko of the Pokemon.This Idea and not yet posted main-story is Paused, while I try and figure out if i want to add Gen 8 Pokemon. And which Pokemon suit which characters best. And I double check my planned plot. And maybe get distracted writing other things. Point is, it maybe be on-pause for a while but suggestions on people's pokemon partners are always welcome.
Series: Zuko of the Pokemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Zuko's Pokemon Team

* * *

Pokemon's Human

* * *

Name: Zuko

Bending: Firebender

Occupation: Banished Prince of the Fire Nation.

Other Information: Great-grandson of Avatar Roku. Swordsmaster. Capable of Calling 5 Pokemon simultaneously. Maximum Chi-Bonded capacity of 10 Pokemon.

* * *

Pokemon Team

* * *

Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir/Mega Gardevoir

Current Evolution: Kirlia.

Type: Psychic/Fairy.

Chi-Bonded: First Pokémon, age 3-4.

General Information: Kirlia is male.

Past Evolutions: Was a Ralts until evolution when Zuko was ?

Additional Details: Zuko doesn't want to accidentally hurt his Pokemon so he is careful to cultivate positive emotion or calm instead of negative emotions around this Pokemon. This Pokemon helps Zuko with Spirits.

* * *

Bagon/Shelgon/Salamance/Mega Salamance

Current Evolution:

Type: Dragon

Chi-Bonded: Second Pokémon, age 3-5.

General Information: is male.

Details: Zuko bonded with this Pokémon because of shared Stubbornness.

* * *

Fletchling/Fletchinder/Talonflame

Current Evolution: Fletchinder

Type: Fire/Flying.

Chi-Bonded: If Fletchling bonded to Zuko at age 5-6, then it probably was Called in a Great Circle but didn't find a partner to bond with so left to explore. It met Zuko, liked him and decided to stay between Equinoxes Courting a Bond. Zuko hid the Bond-Courting because Fletchling was a Normal/Flying Type and he didn't want to disappoint his father by looking even more like a Non-bender.

General Information: Fletchinder is male and non-shiny with the Ability Gale Wings.

Known Moves: Agility, Acrobatics,

* * *

Growlithe/Arcanine

Current Evolution: Growlithe

Type: Fire.

Chi-Bonded:

General Information: Growlithe is male and non-shiny with the Ability Flash Fire.

Evolution: Has not yet Evolved, will do so to protect Zuko.

* * *

Shinx/Luxio/Luxray

Current Evolution: Luxio

Type: Electric

Chi-Bonded: Age 10, the first Great Circle Zuko participated in.

General Information: Luxio is male and non-shiny with the Ability Intimidate or maybe Guts.

Evolution: Zuko would never try and force his Pokémon to evolve but Shinx choose to become Luxio as a result of a stressor in Zuko's life prior to the current time.

Moveset: Tackle, Leer, Charge, Baby-doll Eyes, Spark, Bite, Roar, Swagger, Thunder Fang.

* * *

Budew/Roselia/Roserade

Current Evolution: Roselia

Type: Grass/Poison

Chi-Bonded:

General Information: Roselia is male and non-shiny with the Ability Poison Point?

Details: Official Pokémon.

* * *

Chichou/Lanturn

Current Evolution:

Type: Water/Electric

Chi-Bonded:

General Information: Chichou is male and non-shiny with the Ability Volt Absorb.

Details: Zuko has keep the fact he is Chi-Bonded with this Pokémon a secret. Zuko sometimes uses him as a secret underwater transport the crazy idiot.

* * *

Roilu/Lucario

Current Evolution: Roilu

Type: Fighting

Chi-Bonded:

General Information: Roilu is male and non-shiny with the Ability Steadfast.

Evolution: Roilu can evolve at any time it wants to? Fighting/Steel is Lucario.

Details: Zuko has kept the fact he is Chi-Bonded with this Pokémon a secret.

* * *

Trapinch/Vibrava/Flygon

Current Evolution: Vibrava

Type: Ground/Dragon

Chi-Bonded:

General Information: Vibrava is male

Past Evolutions: The Ground Type Trapinch.

Details: Zuko has kept the fact he is Chi-Bonded with this Pokémon a secret. He found it in a desert.

* * *

Alternate Pokemon Options

* * *

If Garchomp, Dragon/Ground, can fly then it might be a better fit for Zuko then Flygon? Might be able to replace Flygon and Salamance with Garchomp, leaving room for another pokemon.


	2. Azula's Pokemon Team

Pokemon's Human

* * *

Name: Azula

Bending: Firebender.

Occupation: Heir to the Fire Lord.

Other Information: Great-granddaughter of Avatar Roku. 5 main pokemon??

* * *

Pokemon Team

* * *

Electrike/Manectric/Mega Manectric

Current Evolution:

Type: Electric

Chi-Bonded:

General Information: is female and non-shiny with the Ability ?

* * *

Chamander/Chameleon/Charizard/Mega Charizard X

Type: Fire. Charizard, Fire/Flying. Mega Charizard X, Fire/Dragon.

General Information: is male with the Ability Blaze.

* * *

Gothita/Gothorita/Gothitelle

Type: Psychic

Chi-Bonded: The Spring Equinox after Zuko's Banishment.

General Information: female.

* * *

Potential Pokemon

* * *

Magmar, Fire Type, Flame Body Ability.

Stunfisk

Ability: Static

Colouration: Dull

Gender: Female

Type Ground/Electric


End file.
